It is known to join a carrier and a hub for a transmission clutch assembly using welding, for example as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,056. However, welding is costly and can result in heat distortion of parts and contamination from splatter. It also is known to join a carrier and a hub for a transmission clutch using a spline and snap ring arrangement, for example as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,337. However, this arrangement increases the complexity of the assembly and requires an undesirable increase in the axial extent of the assembly.